Mi camino ninja
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: La vida de un shinobi nunca puede catalogarse como normal. Entre guerras, extraños sucesos y segundas oportunidades, dos shinobis tendrás que aprender a forjar su propio camino ninja.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, todo es obra de Masashi Kishimoto, la idea del fic es lo único que le pertenece a AlenDarkStar.**

**Capítulo 1: Tomando el té**

Era un día tranquilo en Konoha. Las hojas de los árboles comenzaban a caer, indicando la llegada del otoño. Varios Gennins se encargaban de limpiar las calles, era una orden de la Hokage. Hinata había salido al mercado, necesitaba de unos cuantos víveres y aunque deseara quedarse a contemplar la caída de las hojas sabía que no podía, su padre le había dejado en claro que debía regresar pronto pues había asuntos del clan pendientes.

Hinata Hyuga era la heredera de su clan, aunque muchos, especialmente el consejo, no apoyaran dicha idea. Día a día se hacía más fuerte, física y espiritualmente, pero parecía no ser suficiente para convencer al Consejo.

"**Es difícil ser la heredera de un clan"**

Su padre le había encargado estudiar algunos pergaminos del clan, la historia de este y técnicas que debía aprender antes de ocupar el cargo como cabeza del clan. Si había estado allí antes no lo recordaba, pasaron tantos años desde que su padre la considero poco digna para el cargo y para estudiar esas técnicas.

Sin embargo contaba con el apoyo de su equipo, de Neji, quienes la ayudaron a continuar con su entrenamiento, mejorar como kunoichi. Gracias a ellos pudo desarrollar su propia técnica. Pero había alguien más, alguien que la había motivado a ser una kunoichi y continuar su entrenamiento en la Academia y no, no se trataba de Naruto.

Naruto había sido quien la motivó a no rendirse, a continuar en su camino ninja sin importar los retos que tuviera que afrontar, a seguir adelante a pesar de los tropiezos. Él fue quien la motivó a elegir ese camino.

Cuando era niña su padre acostumbraba reunirse con Fugaku Uchiha, líder del clan Uchiha. No podría decir que ambos clanes tuvieran una buena relación, de hecho eso era una farsa que ambos mantenían, una excusa para poder espiarse mutuamente. Y es que desde la invasión del Kyubi la rivalidad entre clanes había crecido.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al recordar sus reuniones con Itachi Uchiha. De verdad que se sentía intimidada con su presencia. Él era todo lo que se esperaba de un líder y un shinobi, un genio en un clan de genios. Y ella, las palabras sobraban, no era la mejor kunoichi de su generación, por más que lo intentaba no lograba destacar en nada.

Era la encargada de servir el té. Su padre le había dicho que como heredera de clan y futura líder debía mostrar delicadeza y elegancia en cada uno de sus movimientos. En aquellas reuniones los dangos no podían faltar, a veces los preparaba ella y otras veces Itachi los traía consigo de la tienda de sus tíos.

"**Extraño cuando tomábamos dangos con té"**

Por lo general Itachi era callado, a veces solo hablaba para saludar y despedirse. Durante un tiempo llegó a creer que su presencia le molestaba. Aquello le hacía más difícil convivir con él, varias veces intentó negarse pero su padre nunca le permitió cancelar dichas reuniones. Y ella no se atrevería a desobedecerle, ya era demasiado difícil el mirar la decepción en su rostro.

Y aquello no había cambiado. Si bien su padre comenzaba a tomarla más en cuenta, que sentía ganar algo de su aprobación, había cosas que nunca cambiarían. Se seguía sintiendo como una niña frente a él, seguía sin poder negarle algo.

Sabía que muchas desearían estar en su lugar, que Itachi era muy cotizado entre la población femenina pero nunca había mostrado interés en ninguna, aunque según los rumores que había escuchado tenía novia, ser un ninja lo tenía ocupado y que probablemente ella era la mujer con la que tenía mayor contacto y sin embargo eran pocas las veces en que hablaban.

Por lo general se limitaban a tomar el té y comer dangos mientras esperaban a que los adultos terminaran sus asuntos. Para aquel entonces Hinata no hubiera creído que Itachi sería el responsable de la masacre de un clan tan poderoso como lo era el clan Uchiha. Ella lo admiraba y consideraba un ejemplo a seguir.

Y de cierto modo seguía siéndolo, no era que Hinata planeara repetir sus acciones pero era consciente de sus logros, de lo rápido que fue su avance como ninja. Creía firmemente que de no haberse dado aquella tragedia Itachi hubiera sido nombrado Hokage y con menor intensidad que algo había sucedido, que algo había llevado al Uchiha a actuar de ese modo pero no era algo en lo que quisiera indagar pues sabía que era un territorio peligroso.

"**Pero Naruto sería mejor Hokage"**

Su mente regresó a aquel día, no fue el primero que tomaron el té pero si la vez que mantuvieron una conversación más larga. Ella estaba deprimida pues Neji nuevamente había sido grocero con ella. A modo de paz le había preparado unos dangos, quería que volviera a ser el Neji que había conocido pero él ni siquiera la había mirado. No podía culparlo, quizás ella hubiera reaccionado del mismo modo de encontrarse en la misma situación.

Itachi había aceptado sus dangos y le había dicho que eran sus favoritos. Desde ese día los dangos siempre acompañaban sus reuniones, ya sea que ella los preparara o él los trajera de la tienda de su tío. Hinata se sentía tan feliz de tener a alguien a quien considerar un amigo.

Naruto le había enseñado a no rendirse, seguir adelante a pesar de las circunstancias pero de Itachi Uchiha aprendió lo que era el amor en todo el concepto de la palabra, no solo como algo romántico. Irónicamente de alguien que asesino a todos los miembros de su clan.

Sus silencios no estaban callados de desprecio o decepción como solía pasar en el consejo. Solía escucharlo cuando necesitaba de alguien que lo escuchara aunque pocas veces le contaba sus problemas.

Era poco lo que Hinata sabía de él. Sabía que era un genio y lo mucho que amaba a su hermano menor, solía hablarle de él y ella le contaba sobre Hanabi, su hermana menor y de escasos meses a la que tanto quería… Quizás no eran tan diferentes después de todo.

La segunda vez que lloró frente a él fue cuando su padre le dijo que asistiría a la Academia Ninja. Ella no quería, nunca le había gustado la violencia y le asustaba lo que pudiera suceder en la Academia.

Fueron sus palabras las que la motivaron a ser ninja, a ver la labor de un shinobi no como la de un guerrero sino como la de un protector, la forma de proteger la aldea y forjar un lugar para futuras generaciones, un lugar donde niños como Hanabi o Sasuke pudieran crecer, vivir alejados del sufrimiento de la guerra, crear para ellos un lugar seguro.

_Un shinobi siempre debe proteger a su aldea.

Le era difícil creer lo que decían de Itachi pero aún así lo aceptaba ¿Cómo podría imaginar que ese gran hombre se convertiría en uno de los peores criminales? Y es que aún conservaba sus dudas.

Pero sin duda el recuerdo más valioso que guardaba de Itachi Uchiha era el de su cumpleaños, del último que había celebrado a su lado y el último que pasó como shinobi de Konoha.

Cuando su padre le dijo que debía prepararse para el cumpleaños del heredero del clan Uchiha no pudo evitar emocionarse. Era su oportunidad para agradecerle lo que había hecho por ella, por sus palabras de aliento.

…

Era su cumpleaños y sin embargo no estaba emocionado. Quiso decirle a su madre que no deseaba celebrarlo pero no pudo, no quería robarle esa pequeña felicidad. Contrario a lo que muchos pensaban a Itachi Uchiha no le gustaba ser el centro de atención y menos si eso causaba molestia en Sasuke.

Tal vez su hermano menor no lo decía pero él lo notaba, las miradas incómodas y todas esas veces que intentaba llamar la atención. Lo último que deseaba era que Sasuke se sintiera ignorado en su propia familia.

Porque aunque no le podía dedicar mucho tiempo deseaba protegerlo. Lo quería y soñaba en que algún día su pequeño hermano se convirtiera en un héroe. Quizás esa era una de las pocas oportunidades de pasar tiempo con su familia…

En los últimos días había estado ocupado en misiones pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba. El clan estaba inconforme con la situación que tenían en la aldea y el Consejo desconfiaba del clan y planeaba tomar acciones. De seguir así podría iniciar una nueva guerra.

Cuando llegó a su casa ya había anochecido. Fue el último en llegar, varios de los clanes más importantes se encontraban allí y sin embargo pocos eran amigos. Su labor como shinobi absorbía gran parte de su tiempo.

Y sin embargo tenía una novia, una mujer cariñosa que entendía el hecho de que al ser shinobi no tendría mucho tiempo disponible, habían sido comprometidos desde que eran niños y sin embargo a veces se comportaban como desconocidos. Pudo verla conversando con su madre, como si se tratara de dos buenas amigas.

_ Itachi_ le dijo Shisui apareciendo de pronto, como era su costumbre, no por nada era conocido como "Shisui del cuerpo parpadeante"_ te tengo una mala noticia.

_ ¿Qué pasa?

_ Te estás haciendo viejo_ respondió Shisui a la vez que lo despeinaba.

Shisui era, probablemente la única persona a la que le permitiría hacerle eso, no solo era su primo, también su mejor amigo y compañero en su última misión y una de las más complicadas. Él era un gran shinobi, de los mejores en genjutsu y uno de los genios del clan, pero también inmaduro y un experto en bromas.

_ Mientras pueda seguir siendo shinobi eso no tiene importancia.

_ Eres un aburrido, pareces más viejo de lo que ya eres.

_ No es mi culpa que no madures.

_ Lo dice el que tiene un…

Antes de que Shisui pudiera terminar aquella frase Itachi había logrado silenciarlo. Aquello era información confidencial y uno de sus secretos más profundos. El que Shisui lo conociera era solo un descuido de su madre.

_ Te lo paso solo porque es tu cumpleaños y como consideración por el hecho de que te estás haciendo viejo. Vamos por Dangos.

En la mesa de dangos se encontró con Sasuke y su madre. Ambos lucían una sonrisa de sincera felicidad. Ambos le entregaron un regalo de cumpleaños, por la forma en que estaba envuelto Itachi podría apostar a que el responsable de ello era su hermanito.

Depositó un pequeño beso en la mejilla de su madre y golpeó la frente de su hermano como acostumbraba hacer. Le pareció tierna la forma en que fruncía el ceño e inflaba sus mejillas. Su hermano menor era la persona más importante en su vida.

_ Itachi_ lo llamó su madre a la vez que le entregaba una nueva caja, no necesito de palabras para saber que era de parte de su novia_ hubiera querido quedarse pero tenía asuntos por resolver.

A Itachi no le preocupaba abrir sus regalos, no porque no apreciara el detalle. Shisui y Sasuke siempre se le adelantaban, siempre hacían lo mismo cuando se trataba de un regalo, especialmente cuando era uno propio.

Con forme pasaba la noche muchos habían ido a felicitarlo y él, como buen anfitrión debía atenderlos. Su deber como futuro líder era causar una buena impresión y mantener en alto la reputación del clan Uchiha, la cual ya estaba algo manchada pero que al parecer, muchos olvidaron ese día.

Planeaba retirarse pronto. No era por el cansancio de la misión, era por incomodidad. Consideraba que ya había estado demasiado tiempo y ya no podían reclamarle nada. Sin embargo algo lo detuvo. Un pequeño estirón en de su manga llamó su atención.

Al voltearse pudo ver a la pequeña Hinata sosteniendo una pequeña tarjeta acompañada de una caja. Sus mejillas habían alcanzado un alto grado de sonrojo, como si en cualquier momento se desmayaría. Ella extendió aquel obsequio.

Al abrirla encontró unas flores prensadas. Aquella era la primera vez que alguien le regalaba flores, extraño sí, molesto no… era un tierno detalle. Dentro de la caja había varios pergaminos explosivos y unos hilos de chackra, de buena calidad si le preguntaban.

_ Gracias Hinata_ le dijo a la vez que la llamaba tal y como solía hacer con Sasuke para luego chocar sus dedos contra la frente de la ojiblanca.

_ Fe-feliz cum-cumpleaños_ respondió la pequeña Hyuga a la vez que frotaba su frente.

_ Sasuke_ lo llamó Itachi_ ¿Vamos a entrenar?

_ ¡Coff, Aburrido, Coff!_ agregó Shisui.

_ ¡SÍ!_ gritó Sasuke emocionado.

_ Hinata nos acompañara.

Aquello provocó que Sasuke frunciera el ceño levemente, no le gustaba compartir a su hermano pero debía admitir que entre compartirlo y que lo ignorara prefería lo primero. Además Hinata no era tan mala, quizás algo extraña pero solía ser callada.

_ En ese caso yo los acompaño, esto ya se está poniendo aburrido, sin ofender Itachi, pero tus fiestas parecen de abuelito.

…

Aquella fue la última vez que vió a Itachi, que pudo conversar con Mikoto Uchiha, entrenar con Sasuke y Shisui. Luego de ese día le prohibieron acercarse al clan Uchiha, las tardes tomando el té se cancelaron… era como si en su clan supieran el terrible destino que le deparaba al clan poseedor del Sharingan.

"**Feliz Cumpleaños Itachi, estés donde estés"**

Pensó Hinata con cierta nostalgia. Quizás aquel no era un día cualquiera, pues también era el día en que nació uno de los shinobis más grandes y también uno de los criminales más temidos, autor de una de las peores masacres: Itachi Uchiha. Pero aquel era un día que muchos, probablemente, habían olvidado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. La trama es lo único que le pertenece a AlenDarkStar.**

**Capítulo 2: Incertidumbre:**

Cuando los rayos del sol dieron de lleno con su rostro le fue imposible seguir durmiendo. Lo primero que hizo fue estirarse, tratando de recuperar la movilidad de su cuerpo, le dolía la espalda, quizás por la posición incómoda que había adquirido durante las últimas horas. Una hoja pegada en su mejilla llamó su atención, rápidamente limpió todo rastro de saliva de su rostro. En los últimos días quedarse dormida mientras revisaba los pergaminos se había vuelto una rutina.

No podía quejarse, después de tantos años finalmente empezaban a tomarla en cuenta. Eso sin contar que el poder estudiar los pergaminos del clan era considerado un privilegio y ella no quería fallar a esa confianza.

Sabía que estaba en la cuerda floja, cualquier desliz, por más pequeño que fuera podría hacerle perder todo lo que había logrado. Los ancianos del Consejo la tenían en la mira, seguían diciendo que le faltaba mucho para superar a Hanabi, incluso a Neji que era del Bouke y esto era lo que más les molestaba.

Escuchó que llamaban a la puerta y trató de acomodar su cabello, no era especialmente vanidosa pero era consciente de la imagen que debía proyectar como heredera y futura líder del clan, su padre se lo había dicho en incontables ocasiones. Con un débil "pase" le dio entender a la persona tras la puerta que podía pasar. No pudo evitar reprenderse por ello, solo esperaba que no se tratara de alguien del Consejo, era demasiado temprano para sermones. Había mejorado en varios aspectos, especialmente como kunoichi pero no podía evitar temblar si tenía que hablar frente a ellos, más si era para rendir cuentas, difícilmente podía soportar la mirada fría y acusadora de los ancianos del Consejo.

_ Buenos días, Hinata-sama.

_ Neji-niisan ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?

_ ¿Lo ha olvidado?_ preguntó Neji incrédulo, lo que provocó un sonrojo en Hinata_ veo que sí, debemos reunirnos con Lady Tsunade, es un asunto de gran importancia para la aldea.

_ Lo siento Neji-niisan, debe pensar que soy una tonta.

_ No debería preocuparse por algo tan trivial Hinata-sama, entiendo que se sienta ocupada por los asuntos del clan, más como heredera del Souke. Además no es momento para hablar de eso, nos esperan en la oficina de la Hokage. La dejo para que termine lo que tenga pendiente pero no se tarde.

Quizás de tratarse de otro tiempo o de otra persona, Hinata hubiera pensado que aquellas palabras estuvieran cargadas de malas intenciones o resentimiento pero tratándose de Neji solo podía sentir preocupación. Dentro del clan, era una de las pocas personas que se preocupaban por ella, aunque en años anteriores hubiera intentado matarla.

_ Sí, Neji-niisan.

La vida en Konoha transcurría de manera normal a pesar de que recientemente habían sido atacados por Akatsuki. Gran parte de la aldea había quedado reducida a cenizas. Eran tiempos difíciles pero seguían en pie, recuperando lo perdido.

Lady Tsunade lo había dicho, no podían permitirse ser débiles ni cesar con las misiones. La imagen de Konoha como aldea fuerte debía mantenerse. Afuera todavía quedaban enemigos, esperando el momento propicio para atacar.

Era extraño el que llevara tiempo sin realizar misiones. No sabía si era por el hecho de que su poadre, Hiashi Hyuga la mantuviera ocupada con asuntos del clan, ella sabía de la influencia que este tenía, no por nada era el clan más poderoso y antiguo de la aldea. O si estaba involucrado con los Akatsukis.

También había considerado el que no requirieran de sus servicios pero de inmediato rechazó esa idea. Aunque no hubo pérdidas durante la invasión todavía quedaba una imagen que mantener frente a las otras naciones, la cual podía imaginar que estaba muy afectada después de todo no se necesitó de un ejército para ponerlos en una situación crítica.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo ante ese recuerdo, en esa ocasión muchos murieron y ella estuvo cerca de hacerlo. Realmente creyó que moriría pero no le importaba, tan solo deseaba ver a Naruto por última vez, confesarle lo que sentía y morir protegiéndolo.

Fueron tiempos difíciles para la aldea. Civiles y shinobis trabajaron juntos tratando de reconstruir lo que antes fue un prospero lugar. Yamato había sido de mucha ayuda pero solo durante poco tiempo ya que él se encargaba de entrenar a Naruto.

_ Hinata-sama ¿pasa algo?

_ Na-nada Neji_ se apresuró a responder_ solo pensaba.

_ No debería andar tan distraída.

_ Lo sé, Neji-niisan.

Varios niños pasaron corriendo por su lado, se veían tan felices, tan ingenuos. A Hinata le alegraba el que la aldea se repusiera de la invasión de Akatsuki pero no podía evitar sentir una opresión en su pecho y la llamada de Tsunade solo reafirmaba sus temores.

El más pequeño del grupo había caído. Por la forma en que frotaba su rodilla y las lágrimas en su rostro debía dolerle mucho. Uno de los niños que lo acompañaba se acercó a él y limpió la zona herida, Hinata sonrió ante el gesto.

Solo una vez había hecho algo similar con Hanabi. Desde que ella era niña había mostrado una imagen de fortaleza. Agradecía el hecho de que las veces que se tuvieron que enfrentar de niñas no hubieran hecho que la odiaran, no podría soportar que algo así pasara.

_ Ven, te llevaré a casa.

_ Eres el mejor hermano mayor del mundo_ respondió el menor a la vez que se aferraba a la espalda de su hermano.

Le fue inevitable pensar en Itachi, en una ocasión lo había visto hacer lo mismo con Sasuke. Eso había ocurrido años atrás, cuando Itachi era visto como un ninja genio y el clan Uchiha vivía en la aldea.

Ella había salido con su madre a hacer las compras cuando vio a Itachi pasar. Él llevaba a Sasuke sobre su espalda. Varias chicas se habían detenido solo para verlo pasar, las más atrevidas incluso le pedían un hijo. Años después Sasuke tuvo el mismo problema pero solía ser más cortante con aquellas mujeres que se animaran a pretender algo con él.

Recordaba a Itachi sonreír ante las palabras de su hermano. En aquel entonces Sasuke era un niño tierno e inocente ¡Cómo ha había cambiado! Después de la muerte de todo su clan aquel niño pareció haber muerto, solo quedaba un hombre deseoso de venganza y lleno de rencor.

No podía culparlo ni decir que lo entendía. Ella tenía su clan y aunque muchas veces la menospreciaron nunca les desearía la muerte. Pero sabía lo que era ser odiado por alguien cercano, el que alguien cercano muriera por culpa de alguien del clan, aún así estaba a kilómetros de entender al Uchiha menor.

Los recuerdos que tenía de Itachi, en su mayoría eran agradables. Lo recordaba cómo alguien de pocas palabras pero amable y gentil. Un shinobi excepcional pero ante todo un caballero. En las ocasiones que solían reunirse nunca la hizo sentir inferior por su timidez.

¿Cómo alguien que podía ser tan afectivo con su hermano menor llegaría a hacer algo tan horrible como masacrar a un clan completo? No tenía idea y ciertamente dudaba poder conseguir esa respuesta. Uchiha Itachi era el único que la conocía y dudaba que quisiera decírselo a ella precisamente. En Konoha lo ocurrido con el clan Uchiha era un tabú.

Cuando salió del mundo de sus pensamientos ya se encontraba en el despacho de Lady Tsunade y por lo que veía, llevaba mucho tiempo en ese estado. Sus mejillas rápidamente se tiñeron de rojo lo que solo la puso en evidencia, quería que se la tragara la tierra o que al menos pasara algo que desviara la atención sobre ella.

Su mirada se desvió hasta las botellas de Sake en la esquina. Estaban llenas y eso le provocó un mal presentimiento. Si había alcohol cerca y la Godaime seguía sobria era que algo grave estaba sucediendo, o sucedería.

Llevaba varios minutos allí pero no se sentía molesta. Deseaba que la Hokage hablara para poder acabar con esa incertidumbre que la estaba ahogando. Buenas o malas noticias prefería estar preparada.

_ ¡Qué problemático!_ comentó Shikamaru_ llevamos casi media hora aquí y no nos han dicho el motivo.

_ Qué bueno que lo mencionas, porque ya iba a ese punto_ respondió Tsunade notablemente molesta_ muchos de ustedes estarán enterados de la invasión de Akatsuki poco antes, pues bien, es momento de que sepan el motivo de esta.

_ Los Akatsuki son criminales de rango S ¿cierto?

_ Escuché que Itachi Uchiha es parte de esa organización.

La tensión podía sentirse en el aire. El ataque de Pain fue uno de los momentos más oscuros en Konoha dentro de los últimos años, muchos murieron y aunque habían revivido eso no borraba el sufrimiento y la impotencia que sintieron en esa ocasión.

_ Akatsuki está detrás de Naruto y nosotros debemos evitar que lo capturen.

Hinata sintió como aquellas palabras la golpeaban fuertemente. Ya sabía que iban tras Naruto, ella misma lo había presenciado pero el que lo confirmaran solo incrementaba sus temores. También sabía que Naruto era especial, tenía un chackra diferente, lo había visto en varias ocasiones, una ventaja de su byakugan, la forma en que lo miraban años atrás era prueba de ello. Pero nunca creyó que eso lo convertiría en objetivo de los Akatsukis. No comprendía qué interés podía tener una organización criminal tan peligrosa en Naruto, qué era lo que lo hacía tan especial.

_ ¿Por qué lo buscan?

_ Los Akatsukis están recolectando a los bijuus y Naruto es el jinchuuriki del nueve colas. Si logran apoderarse de todos los bijuus las consecuencias serán nefastas. Deberán prepararse porque la guerra se acerca.

Las expresiones preocupadas no se hicieron esperar entre los presentes. Todos compartían esa misma incertidumbre. A pesar de ser shinobis nunca habían presenciado un relato, lo único que conocían era por los relatos de los adultos.

La peliazul podía recordar la vez que Itachi le había hablado sobre la guerra. Fue en una de sus acostumbradas reuniones, ella estaba preocupada por ser una kunoichi y de manera casual salió a relucir el tema de la guerra.

Inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber pronunciado es palabra. La forma en que la mirada de Itachi se oscureció le hizo comprender la profundidad de esa palabra. El heredero del clan Uchiha había experimentado en carne propia los horrores de una guerra.

Tan solo tenía cuatro años pero tuvo que pelear, matar y ver morir a alíados y a enemigos por igual. La vida del joven Uchiha había sido entregada por completo a la aldea desde pequeño. Anbu a los trece años, un ninja excepcional, incluso dentro de un clan conocido por genios, como Madara y Shisui.

_ Un shinobi vive para proteger a su aldea, debe obedecer lo que se le ordene sin cuestionar. Pero al final lo más importante es saber que se protege a los niños, los que nacieron y los que no. Son ellos quienes podrán disfrutar de la paz producto de nuestros esfuerzos.

_ Quiero proteger Konoha_ había dicho Hinata con una determinación poco común en ella_ quiero que sea un lugar seguro y pacifico para Hanabi.

Itachi no respondió pero la mirada cálida que le dedico la hizo sonrojar y sentirse con más confianza. Pero aún así no dijo nada y el resto de la velada permanecieron en silencio. Itachi no era alguien de muchas palabras y ella difícilmente podía hacerlo.

Años después Hinata seguía odiando la guerra pero el deseo de proteger a su hermana, a los niños que corren por la aldea y los que aún no nacen, seguía latente en su pecho, incluso se había hecho más fuerte, en esos años había creado vínculos que deseaba proteger. Daría su mejor esfuerzo en aquella guerra y si debía morir para proteger a Naruto, estaba preparada para hacerlo.

La aldea seguía igual que cuando iba de camino a la oficina de la Hokage pero para ella algo cambió. Cada sonrisa, cada instante podría ser el último para la aldea, la guerra era oficial y algo inevitable.

_ Neji-niisan, quisiera seguir con el entrenamiento_ le dijo Hinata con voz decidida, apresurando a agregas al ver la mirada incrédula de su primo_ no quiero que te sientas obligado a protegerme.

_ No lo hago por obligación, sabe que no es mi estilo hacer ese tipo de cosas.

_ Lo sé Neji-niisan, no quisiera que se arriesgara por culpa de mi debilidad.

_ No se preocupe, el clan Hyuga es el más poderoso en la aldea.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, la trama y algunos Oc que puedan aparecer son lo único que pertenece a AlenDarkStar.

Advertencia: Posibles spoiler de la cuarta guerra ninja.

Contiene leve NaruHina. Leer nota de autora, IMPORTANTE.

**Capítulo 3: Despertar**

Salir del Tsukiyomi fue una experiencia bastante fuerte, contradictoria quizás. Todos y cada uno de los que se encontraban prisioneros vivían sus mayores anhelos, aunque era un sueño lo sentían real, sin embargo, al despertar encontraron una realidad tan diferente. El mundo de ensueño desapareció dejando en su lugar el escenario de una guerra, la realidad que habían estado evadiendo.

Todo era mentira, lo sabía pero no quería creerlo. Estar con Naruto, a su lado y sentir el cariño de Neji y Hanabi hacía que dentro de su corazón naciera una sensación cálida. Normalmente para una mujer, en especial de su edad, era molesto el que sus parientes o amigos la vigilaran en una cita. Pero en su sueño se sentía tan bien, para quien por muchos años solo recibía miradas de desprecio, el que alguien se preocupara por ella, se interesara por sus asuntos, era algo hermoso, aunque sonara egoísta de su parte.

Los recuerdos llegaron a ellos, el sentimiento de pérdida, la tristeza que causa la muerte de sus seres queridos, la incertidumbre de lo que había sucedido, todas esas emociones llegaron a ellos de golpe ¿perdieron? ¿Ganaron? No, era absurdo pensar que habían ganado, porque aunque eran libres, aunque Madara ya no fuera un enemigo perdieron demasiado.

En medio de la multitud, Hinata comenzó a buscar a Naruto. No había rastro de él por ninguna parte y nadie parecía poder darle una respuesta. Odiaba eso, el ver el cuerpo sin vida de su primo, el desconocer el paradero de Naruto, pero principalmente odiaba la guerra.

Alguien los había liberado, eso era cierto. Sería demasiado iluso de su parte pensar que Madara se había redimido y rompiera su propia técnica. Lo había escuchado hablar, su discurso, sus ideales, el Uchiha tenía la certeza de que lo que hacía era lo correcto.

Su cuerpo estaba débil, no podría seguir buscando, poco había faltado para convertirse en un Zetsu y mucho para recuperarse. Solo podía ver los cadáveres de aliados y enemigos esparcidos por el suelo, como la sangre de estos era absorbida por el suelo.

La tierra había adquirido una tonalidad rojiza, las flores de sakura que florecieran en ese lugar también tendrían ese color. Tal y como había pasado años antes, cuando las flores de cerezo aún eran blancas.

Sus preguntas pronto serían respondidas. Como si se tratara de una invocación o de un milagro, Kakashi y Sakura hicieron acto de aparición. Ambos lucían cansados, heridos y con una tristeza marcada en los ojos, especialmente en los de la pelirrosa.

_ ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?_ preguntó de pronto Kiba, siendo apoyado por un ladrido de Akamaru.

_ Se ha roto el Tsukiyomi_ respondió Kakashi_ la guerra finalmente ha terminado.

Las exclamaciones de alegría no tardaron en escucharse. Quizás el panorama no era de lo más alentador pero esas palabras realmente hacían la diferencia. Esas eran las palabras que querían escuchar incluso desde antes que la guerra empezara.

_ Y ¿Naruto?_ preguntó Hinata, arrepintiéndose al instante, quería saber dónde estaba pero temía la respuesta que pudiera recibir.

Sus palabras fueron acompañadas de un silencio incomodo. Ni Kakashi o Sakura querían responder a su pregunta. Se veían meditabundos, demasiado para su gusto. Pasados unos minutos, finalmente el peligris respondió.

_ Él está desaparecido. No sabemos lo que pasó cuando se enfrentó a Sasuke en el Valle del Fin pero no creo que haya pasado algo malo, el Tsukiyomi se ha roto, probablemente haya sido el sabio de los seis caminos que lo hizo, no estoy seguro. Es hora de regresar.

Hinata no quería regresar a la aldea, no sin buscar a Naruto antes pero sabía que no tenía otra alternativa. Naruto y Sasuke habían desaparecido, nada de lo que pudiera hacer cambiaría algo, si al menos supiera si vivía o moría pero solo tenía esa incertidumbre.

_ Naruto volverá_ comentó de pronto Shikamaru_ no creó que algo así lo detenga.

_ Sasuke también lo hará_ agregó Ino quien a pesar de lo ocurrido aún se sentía atraída por el Uchiha_ él es demasiado genial como para desaparecer de ese modo.

Cada shinobi volvió a su aldea natal, cansado y herido pero con la satisfacción de haber dado su mejor esfuerzo por proteger a su aldea, de que al menos por un tiempo podrían vivir en paz y de haber cumplido con su deber.

El futuro de la Alianza Shinobi era incierto. Ya no tenían motivos para continuar con la misma y todo indicaba que volverían a ser las de antes. No era momento para pensar en ello, todos estaban cansados, física y mentalmente. Despertaron de un sueño pero no estaban listos para afrontar la realidad.

Conforme los shinobis entraban a la aldea, los aldeanos salían a recibirlos con gran alegría, tratándolos como a los héroes que lucharon por proteger a la aldea, ansiosos por escuchar sus historias.

Pero Hinata no tenía deseos de hablar. En esa guerra había perdido a las personas más importantes para ella, había visto morir a aliados y enemigos. Si bien como kunoichi se había visto obligada a asesinar a su enemigo era algo a lo que nunca se acostumbraría. Ella no se sentía como una heroína, no importaba lo que le dijeran.

El recuerdo de la muerte de su primo seguía atormentándola. Antes de partir a la guerra le había dicho que no quería ser un obstáculo para ella pero al final él tuvo que protegerla en el momento que intentó usar su cuerpo como escudo para proteger a Naruto. Neji había dado su vida por Naruto y por ella.

Por muchos años él la había odiado, incluso llegó a intentar matarla y eso dolía. Nunca pudo odiarlo, ni guardarle rencor, para ella, Neji no era alguien a quien mandar, era parte de su familia, un hermano mayor, en su corazón seguía siendo el Neji que conoció cuando tenía tres años, él que le sonreía cálidamente. Dolía recordarlo pero no por eso le guardaba rencor.

Era tan irónico que cuando recuperara esos lazos, desaparecieran tan pronto. No quería perderlo pero debía resignarse. Ella no tenía el poder para devolver la vida a los muertos. Sabía que era posible pues en varias ocasiones había visto personas que habían muerto, en la guerra y después de la invasión de Pain.

La guerra los había cambiado a todos, ella no quería que se repitiera. Tiempos de paz estaban por llegar pero sabía que no duraría para siempre. Fuera de los límites de la aldea todavía quedaban enemigos, gente que deseaba ver el mundo arder.

Al llegar a la casa lo primero que hizo Hinata fue tomar un baño. Su padre había convocado a una sesión pero ambos estaban de acuerdo en que requerían recuperar energías. La guerra había sido difícil y el Tsukiyomi les había robado energías, unos minutos más y probablemente hubieran perdido su humanidad.

Al regresar a su cuarto se encontró con Hanabi. Sonrío al verla, feliz al saber que sus esfuerzos en la guerra no fueron en vano, de que gracias al esfuerzo de ellos, especialmente de Naruto y Sasuke, el mundo había sido salvado.

_ ¿Cómo te fue?_ preguntó Hanabi, a pesar de sonreír sus ojos escondían algo de preocupación.

_ La guerra terminó, es lo único que im-importa.

_ ¿Y Neji -niisan?

Aquellas palabras provocaron un incómodo silencio entre ambas hermanas. Era normal que Hanabi se preocupara por Neji, él también era su primo, pero no sabía cómo responderle, ni que palabras usar para decirle que nunca lo volverían a ver ni a entrenar juntos porque había muerto.

_ No vol - volverá_ respondió Hinata haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no derrumbarse.

Aquellas palabras bastaron para que Hanabi comprendiera lo que había sucedido y prefirió callar. Su hermana mayor había estado en la guerra, sería demasiado fantasioso pensar que nadie moriría. Así eran las guerras, así era la vida de un shinobi.

_ Pero Neji-niisan finalmente pudo ser libre_ agregó Hinata tratando de consolar a su hermana menor_ su mu- muerte no fue en vano.

De manera imprevista, sin pensarlo mucho, Hanabi la abrazó. Quizás no tenían la mejor relación pero seguían siendo hermanas y los lazos de sangre son eternos, incluso dentro de un clan tan conflictivo como el de ella.

El funeral de Neji fue triste, como todos los funerales. Tradicional al ser Neji miembro del clan Hyuga. Todos estaban reunidos, algunos por compromiso, otros porque realmente apreciaban al joven. Ciertamente Neji era muy apreciado entre los de su rama, él era un genio y había logrado poner en alto a sus miembros.

El sentimiento de incredibilidad permanecía dentro de ellos. La guerra era cruel y sangrienta pero quienes lo conocían confiaban en que sus habilidades le permitirían sobrevivir, que haría grandes cosas en el clan. Pues la sangre Hyuga corría con mayor fuerza en sus venas.

Hiashi Hyuga, como líder del clan y responsable de cuidar de Neji desde la muerte del padre de su padre, fue el responsable de dar las últimas palabras en honor al caído, un hombre que dejó en alto el nombre de su clan, de su aldea y cuyo legado sería la paz en el mundo shinobi.

Dos días después la Hokage envió por Hiashi Hyuga junto al resto de los líderes de clan. Por la forma apresurada en la que los había llamado parecía importante, más tomando en cuenta que planeaba retirarse. Y ciertamente así era. La guerra había terminado pero algo de igual magnitud estaba por iniciar, aunque las consecuencias no serían las mismas, ni siquiera similares, solo tenían en común el hecho de poder reunir a las grandes naciones shinobis, algo grande.

_ Saldré en una misión_ les dijo Hiashi Hyuga a sus dos hijas_ Hinata, te dejó a cargo del clan.

_ ¿De qué trata la misión?

_ No puedo dar mucha información pero sí les puedo decir que es sobre una aparición en Amegakure, alguien que debería estar muerto ha regresado.

_ ¿Edo tensei?

_ No, se veía como vivo, como quienes revivieron después de la invasión de Pein.

Sin decir más palabras, el líder del clan Hyuga se retiró. Confiaba en que su hija cuidaría del clan pero temía lo que pudiera llegar a suceder en su ausencia. Durante la guerra su ella demostró tener cualidades de líder y eso lo hacía sentir orgulloso.

Ser la cabeza de un clan era una tarea muy demandante, aún cuando era temporalmente. El Consejo no apoyaba muchas de sus ideas y quería controlar gran parte de sus decisiones. Si bien el heredero del Souke era quien ocupaba el cargo del líder sus decisiones se veían limitadas de manera considerable por los miembros del Consejo.

_ ¿Sabes que puedes cederme el puesto?_ le dijo Hanabi con expresión distraída durante el segundo día que ejercía el puesto de líder.

_ No creo que el Consejo se tome bien el renunciar, podrían incluso desterrarme.

_ Si te casas con el heredero de un clan los del Consejo entenderás que tienes responsabilidades con tu futuro esposo y nadie te verá mal por ello.

_ ¡Hanabi!_ comentó Hinata alarmada por las palabras de su hermana menor_ tal vez te parezca cursi pero quiero casarme con alguien a quien ame y no por interés.

_ Es decir con Naruto.

_ Hana – hanabi –chan_ le reprochó Hinata a la vez que intentaba disimular, de manera inútil, su más que evidente sonrojo.

_ Neesan, todos saben que lo amas, incluso Naruto_ respondió Hanabi a la vez que hacía un puchero_ creía que ya habías superado tus inseguridades.

Hanabi se arrepintió poco después de decir esas palabras. No por considerar que se había equivocado, era la tristeza en el rostro de su hermana. El rubio, junto a Sasuke, continuaba desaparecido y lo más probable es que estuviera herido en un lugar alejado de la aldea.

_ Solo era broma_ respondió la menor a la vez que se reía_ no me gustaría que me marcaran pero nunca te obligaría a nada.

Antes de que Hinata pudiera responder, Hanabi se había retirado corriendo. Ella podía ser más madura que muchas niñas de su edad, un genio en su clan, pero en ocasiones como esa se comportaba como una niña pequeña.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con la voz de su guardián, Kō Hyuga. No lo veía desde la guerra A diferencia de muchos en el clan su mirada no estaba cargada de desprecio pero sí tenía esos matices de tristeza que provoca la perdida de un ser querido.

_ Hinata – sama, su presencia es requerida por el Consejo.

_ Gracias, voy en seguida.

Las reuniones se habían convertido en algo diario desde que estaba a cargo, decían que tenían muchos temas pendientes provocados por la ausencia de su padre por la guerra pero tenía la sospecha de que solo querían vigilarla. Muchas de sus ideas habían sido rechazadas, en especial las que involucrar romper las barreras entre el bouke y el souke por considerarlas demasiado extremistas.

Sería ingenuo de su parte pensar que en unos días podría cambiar tradiciones y costumbres centenarias, leyes tan antiguas como el mismo clan. Pero quería hacer un esfuerzo, cambiar algo, por más pequeño que fuera este.

De lo que estaba orgullosa era de haber logrado evitar que sellaran a Hanabi, o al menos retrasarlo lo suficiente para tratar de encontrar una respuesta definitiva. No quería ni imaginar lo que sucedería con su hermana después de ser sellada, era su familia, no soportaría su odio. Su familia ya se había fragmentado demasiado, era momento de recuperar esos lazos rotos.

Fue una sorpresa encontrarse con la Hokage, sabía de la influencia del clan Hyuga pero en tiempos de relativa paz era extraño que estuviera allí. La guerra había terminado recientemente pero nada aseguraba un cambio en el mundo shinobi, sin embargo no esperaba conflictos tan pronto.

_ La estábamos esperando, Hinata.

_ Siento la tardanza, vi… _ las palabras de Hinata se vieron interrumpidas por las miradas severas de los ancianos del Consejo, le habían dicho tantas veces que no debía disculparse pues eso era rebajarse, algo inaceptable para un Hyuga pero no lo podía evitar.

_ De hecho acabo de llegar así que no hay ningún problema. Probablemente estés enterada de la desaparición de Naruto y Sasuke.

_ Sí, Godaime sama.

_ Tenemos una pista pero es demasiado pequeña por lo que requerimos del byakugan del clan Hyuga. Pero por la gravedad de la situación, enviaremos a un grupo Anbu.

_ ¿Solicita permiso para que un integrante del clan participe en la misión?

_ Sí y no. Queremos que tú seas la encargada. Si la misión se completa exitosamente podrás formal parte oficialmente de Anbu.

_ ¿Yo?_ preguntó Hinata, demasiado sorprendida para tartamudear o si quiera intentar disimularlo.

_ Durante la guerra y en ocasiones anteriores demostraste ser capaz de muchas cosas por proteger a Naruto y eso es lo que necesitamos en esta misión. No solo es solo el byakugan, son tus habilidades lo que te hizo calificar para este puesto, al igual que muchos de tus compañeros de generación.

No había nada seguro pero había una esperanza y eso la hacía feliz. Anhelaba volver a ver a Naruto, invitarlo a comer ramen aunque muriera de vergüenza al preguntárselo. Disfrutar junto a él de los pequeños placeres de la vida.

_ ¿Cuándo partimos?

De responder negativamente gran parte de lo logrado en esos años se hubiera perdido, ser convocado a Anbu era todo un honor. Neji había sido llamado antes de la guerra, pero lamentablemente había muerto en la misma.

El honor era algo que poco le importaba en ese momento. Su prioridad era volver a ver a Naruto con vida. Quería estrechar su mano, estaba enamorada de él, su corazón lo gritaba cada vez que su mente lo recordaba.

_ Cuando Hiashi Hyuga regrese, con él viene quien será tu compañero de misión.

_ ¿Quién e - es?_ preguntó Hinata recordando que esa era la misión en la que buscaban a quien regresó de la muerte.

_ Información clasificada, solo puedo decirte que la historia lo ha juzgado equivocadamente y es alguien que daría su vida por la aldea.

No preguntó más, sabía que la Hokage no diría nada. Tenía curiosidad pero debía confiar en la godaime, de lo contrario podría ser excluida de la misión y eso era lo último que deseaba. Solo se retiro no sin despedirse con un gesto formal. Faltaba para esa misión pero no quería cometer errores, debía entrenar cuanto antes.

….

Nota autora:

Con este capítulo la parte introductoria ha terminado. Como se puede ver Hinata todavía conserva sentimientos por Naruto, ella ha arriesgado su vida por él ya en dos ocasiones (manga) y no es algo que olvidara de pronto.

El romance entre Itachi y Hinata tardara en aparecer, la Hyuga de momento lo tiene en estima y tiene un hermoso recuerdo de él, pero al igual que Itachi, esos sentimientos tendrán que formarse primero y con el paso del tiempo. Ambos tienen mucho por aprender y heridas que curar.

Tal vez la desaparición de Naruto y Sasuke pueda parecer algo cliché o un intento desesperado por hacer a Hinata perder interés en el Uzumaki pero no es así, esta tiene un motivo y está vinculado con la aparición de Itachi (quien por desgracia murió y desapareció después de romper el edo tensei y sellar a Kabuto T.T ) probablemente incluya elementos como la historia de Kaguya y otros de mi invención.

Será un fic de larga duración, con un pequeño toque de misterio y de spoilers (advertencia) cualquier duda, reclamo, amenaza, comentario u otros, pueden dejarlo en un review pero no aseguro responder preguntas sobre la trama de la historia.

Gracias por a quienes leen, comentan o agregan este fic en follows o favoritos (/*.*)/ Que tengan un buen día!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Cuenta regresiva**

A pesar de que podía afirmar con seguridad cuando iniciaba su misión, le era imposible evitar contar las horas e incluso los minutos que faltaban, deseaba salir en aquella misión cuanto antes. Dentro de su mente una cuenta regresiva había iniciado en el mismo momento en que la misión le fue asignada. La máscara de Anbu que descansaba sobre su cama era la única prueba que tenía de que era real, lo único que le indicaba que aquello no era un sueño.

No era entrar a Anbu lo que la emocionaba, era el poder ser útil para Naruto. Aquellos días sin saber de él habían sido dolorosos, la paz no estaba completa sin el gran héroe de Konoha. Lo quería, tanto que dolía, tanto que sentía que su vida ya no le pertenecían solo a ella.

La incertidumbre era dolorosa. No era la primera vez que Naruto dejaba la aldea pero en aquella ocasión al menos tenía la certeza de que estaba entrenando y que volvería. Podría estar muerto, lo sabía pero no quería pensar en ello.

También sentía curiosidad por su nuevo compañero ¿Quién sería? ¿Por qué tanto misterio? Ser Anbu era más complicado de lo que pensaba, todavía no era un miembro oficial pero ya tenía su primera misión de riesgo. Muchos hablaban de ellos como héroes enmascarados, un gran honor para cualquier shinobi y sin embargo quienes ocupaban ese cargo no hablaban de ello. Ahora entendía el motivo, el tatuaje en su hombre no era un reconocimiento, era un sello que le impediría hablar aún si lo deseara. De no aprobar la prueba, junto al tatuaje desaparecerían sus recuerdos.

"**Ser un Anbu es renunciar a la identidad propia. Lo que se hace no debe ser dicho en voz alta ni siquiera con la familia. No es heroico pero alguien debe hacerlo"**

Esas fueron las palabras de Itachi, nunca había entendido de qué hablaba pero eso era algo que estaba por descubrir. El joven Uchiha solía ser callado pero cuando hablaba solía tener algo importante que decir.

"**Las máscaras no solo funcionan para proteger la identidad y dar un nombre clave. Ocultan la humanidad de quien las usa y permite borrar el sentimiento de culpa antes y después de cumplir una misión"**

Llevaba tiempo sin pensar en él pero no pudo evitar hacerlo al ser llamada para formar parte de Anbu. Él era el único que conocía dentro de esta organización o al menos eso creía, nada era seguro tratándose de la rama más misteriosa del cuerpo shinobi.

Nunca había visto a Itachi sin máscara cuando se reunían, ni siquiera cuando lo veían pasar por el pueblo. Ser parte de ese escuadrón era algo confidencial pero siendo algo excepcional y más al tratarse del genio del clan Uchiha, era difícil que permaneciera como un secreto.

Al doblar el pasillo se encontró con Hanabi. Su pequeña hermana menor lucía preocupada, pocas veces la había visto de ese modo. Ella era fuerte, no por nada la consideraban mejor opción para ser líder del clan.

_ Regresa con vida_ le dijo Hanabi antes de que pudiera decir algo_ si llegaras a morir no te lo perdonaría nunca.

Abrazó a la castaña como pocas veces lo hacía, demostrándole cuanto la quería y lo mucho que le importaba ser su hermana. Las demostraciones de afecto no eran bien vistas en su clan pero en ese momento no le importaba, después de todo era poco probable que ese momento se repitiera.

Temía que en el momento en que la sellaran comenzara a odiarla. No podría culparla si lo hacía pues era de su conocimiento lo mucho que se había esforzado por hacer que su padre estuviera orgulloso y del hecho que de haber sido la mayor no hubieran dudado en nombrarla la heredera y futura líder.

La fecha de su partida seguía siendo un misterio pero era innegable el que tendría que dejar la aldea. Cada misión era peligrosa, incluso las más sencillas, nunca se sabía lo que se podría encontrar. Pero cuando se trataba de Anbu era diferente, este escuadrón era especial, incluso al aplicar la prueba existía una gran probabilidad de morir.

Unos pasos al final del pasillo llamaron la atención de ambas hermanas. Era Kō Hyuga quien llevaba bajo su brazo una carta. Entregar la correspondencia no era parte de sus responsabilidades pero eso cambiaba cuando se trataba de asuntos de gran importancia para el clan. Después de una reverencia y de presentarse, procedió a contar el motivo de su presencia.

_ Tengo una carta para ambas_ le dijo Kō a la vez que le extendía un pergamino.

Hanabi fue quien tomó el pergamino que le extendía Kō. Reconoció el papel de inmediato, era uno de los pergaminos de Hiashi Hyuga. Tenía un buen presentimiento sobre ello.

_ Suerte en su misión_ le dijo Kō antes de retirarse_ ha sido un placer trabajar para usted.

Hinata podía sentir la sinceridad en esas palabras. Kō nunca la había mirado con desprecio a pesar de las diferencias del clan. Había cuidado de ella desde pequeña aún cuando esa responsabilidad, en teoría correspondía a Neji.

_ Es papá_ le dijo Hanabi_ regresa pronto.

No había una fecha escrita pero ambas hermanas tenían la seguridad de que faltaban días, poco menos de una semana, tres días cuando mucho. Su padre no colocaría información tan importante en algo que podría ser robado.

_ Se quedó en Suna resolviendo unos asuntos pendientes_ continuó Hanabi_ dice que está arreglando los detalles de tu compromiso con el Kazekage.

_ ¿Compromiso?

_ Era broma, solo son asuntos diplomáticos para mantener la alianza entre clanes. La guerra terminó pero no es seguro que la alianza se mantenga. Konoha no tiene problemas con Suna pero nada es seguro con las otras aldeas.

A Hinata no le parecían tan divertidas las bromas de Hanabi pero prefería no decir nada, Hanabi por lo general solía ser callada, pocas veces como esa intentaba comportarse como una joven normal de su edad, se permitía ser más extrovertida, algo que en ocasiones también quisiera hacer.

_ Sí Naruto estuviera aquí, muchos lo respetan como el gran héroe de Cuarta Guerra Ninja.

_ Es por eso que debes apurarte a traerlo de vuelta. Nos vemos luego, ahora debo entrenar.

Los días pasaron con relativa lentitud hasta el regreso de Hiashi Hyuga. Todos los miembros del clan Hyuga habían salido a recibirlo, tal y como era la costumbre en su clan. Hanabi y Hinata permanecían al frente al ser las hijas y herederas del clan principal.

Después de una pequeña ceremonia todos regresaron a sus ocupaciones. Hinata ya había hecho sus maletas por lo que solo le quedaba ir a la zona de la reunión. Debía esperar a que llegara la noche para poder salir y llevar su mascara. Solo los miembros del clan Hyuga sabían de ello y solo los más cercanos el objetivo de la misma.

Su máscara tenía forma de conejo y cubría gran parte de su rostro. Una buena forma de ocultar su identidad, si sus ojos no la delataran. Esa sería la forma con la que su compañero de misión la reconocería.

Poco después de que su padre llegara le había dicho el lugar donde su compañero la esperaría y cómo reconocerlo. Él, porque le rebeló que se trataba de un hombre, usaría una máscara de cuervo. Cuando intentó preguntar el motivo de las máscaras le dijo que no había ninguna razón en especial y que todos los miembros de Anbu debían usar una pues era la única forma de identificarlos.

Había cosas que por más que pasara el tiempo no cambiaba, estaba feliz de que su relación con su padre no fuera una de ellas. Continuaba siendo frío y pocas veces le daba palabras de aliento, pero la quería y aquella conversación que tuvieron no solo le demostró que se preocupaba por ella sino también que estaba orgulloso de lo que había logrado. No quería defraudarlo.

Cuando llegó a la salida de la aldea se encontró con el hombre de la máscara de cuervo. Se sintió ligeramente avergonzada al pensar que lo había hecho esperar. No quería causar una mala impresión y menos en su primera misión.

Su presencia era difícil de ignorar. Se encontraba apoyado sobre un árbol de forma elegante y despreocupada a la vez. Creyó que no había notado su llegada pero ese pensamiento desapareció cuando le habló. Su voz era profunda y varonil, no pudo evitar sentirse intimidada ante su presencia.

_ Siento llegar tarde.

_ No te preocupes por ello, yo llegué temprano ¿Nos vamos?

_ Sí.

Ambos shinobis se pusieron en marcha. Saltando de árbol en árbol cada vez se alejaban más de la aldea. La noche estaba oscura pero no era un impedimento, no era la primera vez que debían viajar de noche.

Durante todo el viaje se mantuvo detrás de su compañero. No quería causar problemas ni retrasar la misión. Odiaba sentirse inútil, estar en Anbu era una forma de probarse lo contrario por lo que fallar no era una opción.

Un pensamiento invadió su mente ¿Cómo se habría sentido Itachi cuando ingresó a Anbu? Él era tan joven y tuvo que pasar por momentos tan difíciles. No pudo evitar pensar que eso fue lo que lo llevó a la locura.

Le gustaba recordarlo como el Itachi que la acompañaba a tomar el té, dejar de lado los crímenes que cometió en vida. Junto a Naruto, ocupaba un lugar importante en su corazón. A Naruto lo amaba, a él lo admiraba o al menos admiraba al Itachi de sus recuerdos, al ninja que amaba a Konoha y a su hermano menor.

Avanzaron por varias horas sin pronunciar ninguna palabra. Karasu, como había decidido llamarlo por la máscara, siempre se mantuvo en la delantera, no había dicho ninguna palabra pero por la forma en que se movía era evidente que no se trataba de un novato.

_ Busca si hay algún enemigo cerca.

Hinata no esperó ninguna palabra más e inmediatamente obedeció la orden de su líder. A pesar de que la poca luz de la Luna se encontraba cubierta por las nubes su byakugan no tuvo problema en revisar los alrededores, sin embargo no podía negar que en ese punto, avanzar era complicado.

_ La zona está libre, con excepción de unas lechuzas y alguno que otro animal no hay nada de lo que deberíamos preocuparnos.

_ Entonces acamparemos aquí, necesitas reponer fuerzas, para mañana necesitaremos que tu Byakugan funcione con toda su capacidad.

Ambos prepararon el campamento, sumergidos en un silencio nada incómodo. La cuenta regresiva había llegado a su fin y finalmente estaba en su misión. Grandes sucesos estaban por suceder y la vida de ambos cambiaría para siempre.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Solo los OC y la trama de este fic pertenecen a AlendarkStar. El resto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto…

Advertencia: Puede contener spoilers, recomendable leer el manga.

**Capítulo 5: Recolectando Información**

Cada vez que salía de misión era algo nuevo, nunca sabía con que podía encontrarse. En la última había encontrado un desfile, en la anterior una boda. Salir de la aldea le permitía conocer nuevas aldeas, probar nuevas recetas, conocer gente interesante.

Había encontrado todo tipo de insectos, flores y hermosos paisajes. Cada misión era única, incluso las más sencillas. A Hinata no le gustaba los enfrentamientos por lo que solía preferir sus misiones como gennin, pero para su mala fortuna, eran pocas las misiones de este tipo que le asignaban a su equipo.

La mayoría de veces las misiones se terminaban complicando y ella debía ser rescatada. O al menos así solía ser en los primeros años, el entrenamiento la había llevado a mejorar, gracias a Neji se había hecho más fuerte. Recordarlo dolía, el pensar que nunca más lo volvería a ver era doloroso, su muerte era una herida que seguía abierta, gracias a su primo dejó de temer a las misiones y encontrar en cada una de ellas algo nuevo.

Siempre era algo nuevo, como en ese caso que se encontraban, rodeados por un grupo de enmascarados y armados. Sí, en definitiva ese no era su día. Algo así no debería suceder, su compañero era Anbu y ella había sido convocada para formar parte de ese grupo pero no podía hacer nada, estaba en una situación crítica.

Ambos se encontraban ocultos tras un árbol, cerca, demasiado quizás, el uno del otro. A pesar de que no podía ver su rostro podía imaginarlo tan rojo como un tomate maduro. Enfrentarlos sería sencillo pero también una imprudencia, no sabían nada de ellos, menos sus habilidades de pelea, podrían tratarse incluso de shinobis en entrenamiento y atacarlos podría considerarse una declaración de guerra. Y pensar el día inició de manera tranquila…

A primera hora del día ambos shinobis iniciaron el viaje, para Hinata fue una sorpresa el ver a su compañero monitoreando la zona, en especial porque no hacía mucho que ambos acamparon. No tenía dudas, estaba trabajando con un profesional en el área. Eso la hacía feliz pues la acercaba más a encontrar a Naruto.

_ No suelo dormir en las misiones_ le respondió Karasu, como si hubiera leído su mente_ te vi dormida y no quise despertarte.

Aquellas palabras la hicieron sentir culpable, era su primera misión y no estaba segura de haber causado la mejor impresión. Tal vez no fue la intensión de su compañero pero aquella frase la hizo sentirse inútil.

_ No sabemos cuándo se necesitara del Byakugan y lo mejor será que tengas suficiente chakra.

Aquellas palabras le hicieron sentir un poco mejor. Feliz de que no le reprochaban el haberse quedado dormida y solo estaba preocupado. En teoría él no sabía su identidad así como ella no conocía su nombre por lo que no tenía razones para pensar que una Hyuga era débil.

Tomó algunos víveres de su bolso y preparó un rápido desayuno. No era para compensar el haber dormido de más, era algo que acostumbraba hacer cuando iba de misión. Kiba y Shino solían decirle que era una gran cocinera. Su compañero agradeció por los alimentos pero no hizo ningún comentario, no sabía si le había gustado pero no tenía ningún motivo para pensar lo contrario.

Lo único que sabía de Karasu era que tenía más experiencia como Anbu y que se le confío el mapa con el último lugar donde vieron a Naruto y a Sasuke. Si estaban vivos o no, eso nadie lo tenía claro. No les tomó mucho tiempo llegar a una aldea, allí podrían conseguir algo de información y de paso comprar algunos víveres.

Esa fue la primera vez que se separaron, Karasu, al ser el mayor, decidió que sería él quien iría a la cantina, usando un jutsu podría cambiar su imagen. El aquel momento Hinata no entendía porque era tan cuidadoso con su identidad, ambos eran compañeros, se supone que debían confiar mutuamente pero ninguno conocía la identidad del otro, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba.

Hinata se dedicó a monitorear la zona con su byakugan, podría disimular el color de sus ojos y nadie la reconocería pero no quería gastar demasiado chackra. No tenía mucha información, de hecho lo único que tenía claro era que Naruto desapareció durante la pelea contra Sasuke.

No había pasado mucho desde que la guerra terminó pero muchos acontecimientos extraños sí. Naruto y Sasuke desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, si bien varios gennins los buscaron, ninguno obtuvo siquiera una pista. Era evidente que allí se desarrolló una batalla entre fuertes adversarios, incluso las estatuas de Madara Uchiha y Hashirama Senju sufrieron las consecuencias siendo decapitadas.

Pasaron varias horas antes de que se decidiera a desactivar su técnica sucesoria. No había extraño, pocos chakras estaban entrenados y los que lo estaban tenían un nivel demasiado bajo. El lugar en el que estaba era todo un misterio pero ya tenía algo claro, no era una aldea shinobi.

También supo que Karasu estaba rodeado de mucha gente, solo podía ver su chakra pero uno como el de su compañero no pasaba desapercibido para su ojo blanco. Estaba rodeado de otros chakras, aunque poco entrados, en cantidad era una amenaza que debía considerarse.

Por un momento estuvo tentada de abandonar su posición de vigía pero descartó esa idea de inmediato. Una voz en su interior le decía que solo estorbaría y que a diferencia de ella, su compañero tenía experiencia como Anbu.

_ Tengo información_ le dijo Karasu cuando llegó_ logré conseguir un mapa, no puedo asegurar que Sasuke y Naruto estén allí pero es lo más probable, es el epicentro de estos eventos extraños.

_ ¿Fue allí donde apareció?_ preguntó Hinata arrepintiéndose al instante de su pregunta pues la mirada de su compañero la hacía sentir tan indefensa, no puedo evitar preguntarse si sucedía lo mismo con todos los miembros de Anbu.

_ Sí_ se limitó a responder.

_ Estaba cerca de Kumogakure cuando desaparecieron, la última pelea fue el Valle del Fin. Quedaba lejos pero Katsuyu pudo comunicarle a Shizune que enviara a unos Gennins para revisar la zona.

_ El lugar al que nos dirigimos está lejos pero eso no es lo más importante, estuve allí por poco tiempo pero dudo que nos dejen entrar fácilmente.

_ Si estabas allí ¿Por qué te retiraste?

_ Necesitaba ver por mis propios ojos Konoha, me alegra que a pesar de la guerra las cosas marchen bien.

Ante aquellas palabras Hinata sonrió. No conocía la identidad de su compañero pero la forma en que hablaba le hacía sentir confianza. No preguntó, él no diría nada más y ella no lo forzaría. De hacerlo solo complicaría la relación entre ellos, sí es que había una. Necesitaban trabajar en equipo si deseaba volver a ver a Naruto. Podía ser egoísta pero no le interesaba, por años había esperado poder estar a su lado, lo amaba como no había amado a nadie más, tan solo deseaba su felicidad.

Quedarse estaba de más por lo que ambos se pusieron en marcha de inmediato. Sin embargo ninguno contaba con ciertos inconvenientes que dificultarían su camino. En la salida de la aldea un motín se estaba dando.

_ ¿Ves algo que pueda servir para identificarlos?

_ No, ni siquiera tienen un chakra entrenado.

_ En ese caso debe de tratarse de una pandilla.

_ Lo mejor es que salgan de ahí_ escuchó como los llamaban.

_ Sí y también que entreguen su dinero.

_ Y yo que quería evitar contratiempos_ comentó Karasu dejando escapar un suspiro cargado de aburrimiento.

En pocos segundos el Anbu de la máscara de cuervo había dejado fuera de combate a más de la mitad de sus adversarios, podían tratarse de simples criminales pero al ser tan numerosos tenían cierta ventaja. Ella se encargó del resto, era la primera vez que luchaba con tantos enemigos a la vez por lo que no pudo esquivar uno de los kunais con los que la atacaron.

_ Nos vamos, Usagi_ le dijo el Anbu después de dejar a esos criminales fuera de combate. Tratándose de una misión encargada a un equipo Anbu no parecía especialmente complicada ni mucho menos algo que otro shinobi de menor rango no pudiera realizar.

_ Sí.

En ese momento Karasu notó la herida en su compañera. No corrió pero tampoco demoró en llegar a su lado. Le parecía una imprudencia el que quisiera continuar su misión, planeaba regañarla pero sabía que no sería del todo correcto pues él había luchado en peores condiciones.

Ante la mirada incrédula su compañero de misión le vendó el brazo. Silenciosamente agradeció ese gesto. No quería perder más tiempo, si confiaron en un escuadrón Anbu debía tratarse de algo serio.

No habían avanzado más de una hora cuando empezó a sentirse débil. Aquello era extraño, desde que inició su labor como kunoichi estaba acostumbraba a recorrer varios kilómetros sin detenerse, en ocasiones se necesitaba que un shinobi recorriera grandes distancias en poco tiempo, muchas veces llevando un coche sobre sus hombros o incluso siguiendo a uno por sus propios medios. A los clientes no les importaba si no podían seguir el ritmo de un caballo o si necesitaban descansar, la mayoría de veces los clientes solo pensaban en llegar a su destino, aunque no siempre fuera de ese modo.

Cuando tropezó, su compañero también se detuvo. No tardó en colocarse a su lado. Quiso disimular su molestia pero no contaba con su compañero lo descubriera tan pronto. Temía no aprobar la prueba y defraudar a su clan, a Naruto.

_ Debería revisarte esa herida_ le dijo el joven Anbu a la vez que revisaba su brazo, era evidente que no pedía opinión y que solo le estaba avisando_ no soy medic – ninja pero tengo algo de conocimientos, el kunai que te lastimó estaba envenado.

_ ¿Envenenada? ¿Por qué harían algo así?

_ Suele ser un truco usual en los pandilleros para compensar sus deficiencias en el combate, lo mejor será que regresemos a la aldea. Viajar en grupos numerosos no es la única táctica que utilizan.

_ No será necesario, con algo de ungüento será suficiente.

Karasu negó moviendo la cabeza. No podía verse su rostro pero a Hinata le parecía que sonreía bajo la máscara. Nada lo haría cambiar de opinión y eso la sabía. Odiaba discutir y en esa ocasión con más razón pues el veneno comenzaba a marearla. Lo último que vio antes de caer en la inconsciencia fue una máscara de cuervo.

Cuando despertó lo primero que notó fue que el sol había cambiado de posición. Karasu no estaba cerca así que no era una opción preguntarle por cuánto tiempo había estado dormida. Solo podía limitarse a observar, estaba en una cabaña de madera, humilde pero parecía tener lo necesario para vivir en ella y también efectuar algunos tratamientos médicos.

La puerta se abrió e instintivamente llevó sus manos al rostro. Fue un alivio el ver su máscara en su lugar, solo quedaba un asunto por resolver ¿Dónde estaba Karasu?

_ Señorita, me alegra que haya despertado_ escuchó decir a la anciana que había entrado por la puerta. Soy Kuriyama Kyoko, no te preocupes, no es necesario que te presentes.

Intentó levantarse pero rápidamente perdió el equilibrio. Ya no sentía dolor en su brazo pero la debilidad seguía presente en ella. Quiso preguntar por su compañero pero antes de que pudiera formular su pregunta la amable anciana decidió hablar.

_ Tu compañero salió hace poco, no me dijo a dónde iba pero sí que regresaría pronto.

Aquellas palabras la hicieron sentir más tranquila. Por un momento creyó que la había dejado atrás, él podía hacerlo, después de todo estaba a prueba y ella estaba herida.

Kyoko había permanecido a su lado hasta ese momento. Verificando su temperatura y extrayendo los últimos residuos de veneno. Gracias a ella pudo recuperarse y cuando lo hizo decidió ayudarla con la comida, considera que era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

_ Eres una gran cocinera, Usagi, he atendido a varios shinobis pero ninguno ha preparado una comida tan buena_ le dijo la anciana antes de retirarse.

No fue hasta que anocheció cuando Karasu regresó. Cargaba con varias provisiones. Inmediatamente le preguntó por el motivo de su ausencia, era su compañero de misión, tenía derecho a saberlo.

_ Buscaba información. Según escuché decir no soy el único que ha regresado. Varios de los habitantes vieron regresar a sus amigos y parientes caídos.

_ ¿Crees que eso esté relacionado con Naruto y Sasuke?

_ Es lo más probable, Sasuke tiene el rinnegan que puede revivir a los muertos.

_ ¿Partimos mañana?

_ Solo si te encuentras recuperada.

Aquellas palabras le bastaron para entender que el día siguiente partirían. Se había encariñado con aquella anciana pero entendía que en ese momento la misión era su prioridad. En el futuro podría visitarla.

…..

**Notas Autora:**

¿Qué opinan de la nueva película de Naruto? No quiero hacerme ilusiones pero cada vez es más probable que haya NaruHina (/*.*)/ ya es oficial que habrá una pareja definitiva y se han revelado varios detalles.

Los bocetos de los personajes me han parecido hermosos ¿Cuál ha sido su favorito? Todavía no logró decidirme, se ven más maduros y me ha encantado el cambio de vestuario. Parte de mí espera ver la película pero otra no quiere que termine Naruto.

Dejando mi lado fangirl y siguiendo con el fic, este capítulo parece transitorio y quizás lo sea, pero se introduce un personaje importante, Kyoko volverá a aparecer y pronto se revelara la verdadera identidad de Karasu. De momento solo se sabe que murió y revivió, fue un Anbu y ama Konoha. También que no es el único en regresar a la vida.

Como había dicho antes será de lento desarrollo. Hinata está enamorada de Naruto y hará todo lo posible para encontrarlo. Habrá algo entre los dos, pero siendo realista pocos son los que se quedan con su primera relación seria. Ambos han pasado por mucho por lo que su historia no va a terminar con un rechazo, en mi fic ambos se darán una oportunidad pero lo reitero, es un ItaHina así que nada de conclusiones apresuradas.

Gracias a quienes leen, quienes comentan, dan follow o favorito, ustedes me motivan a seguir escribiendo! (/*.*)/


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, este fic a AlenDarkStar.

**Capítulo 6: La Aldea del origen**

Después de dejar la casa de Kyoko llegar a la zona señalada en el mapa no fue difícil, el camino fue tranquilo y no hubo ningún contratiempo. El país del Udon era un lugar tranquilo y afortunadamente tenía buenos lazos con Konoha, no era la primera vez que pasaba por allí durante una misión pero sí la primera en mucho tiempo, quizás en años, parecía tratarse de otra vida, algo que no parecía tan ajeno a su realidad. No había una marca en el mapa que indicara el nombre de la aldea o siquiera la existencia de la misma pero él sabía que era real a pesar de que no estuvo más de unas horas. Llamar a ese lugar aldea también podría no ser lo más apropiado pues en sus recuerdos solo había visto a otra persona, un Hyuga probablemente, esos ojos blancos lo delataban.

No usaba máscara pero no podía reconocerlo. No tenía fuertes vínculos con ese clan. Al ser uno de los más antiguos, junto al Uchiha y al Senju, sus reglas eran demasiado rígidas y sus lazos fuera del clan Hyuga limitados.

En aquel momento el deseo por saber que había sido de Konoha lo hizo marchar pronto. Sus acciones podrían parecer precipitadas pero ciertamente formaban parte de un plan. Amegakure era el sitio perfecto para enviar un mensaje, quería mostrarle que estaba vivo y a la vez llegar a un acuerdo. No sabía porque estaba vivo de nuevo ni quién estaba detrás de todo eso pero sí tenía algo claro, nada lo haría desistir de proteger a Konoha y a su familia.

Estar allí le permitió conocer varios detalles sobre la cuarta guerra ninja e incluso saber que había sido de Sasuke y Naruto. Ambos eran héroes de guerra, era normal que sus historias se extendieran con velocidad, lo malo de ello es que no todo lo que se decía resultaba ser verdad.

Los jefes de clanes llegaron y supo que todo marchaba según lo planeado, ellos conocían su historia, no sería difícil negociar con ellos. No era que confiara en sus decisiones, ellos apoyaron a Danzo en la exterminación de un clan pero no dudarían en acceder con tal de que este secreto no vea la luz, algo que no planeaba hacer pero no tenían porque saber. De saberse la verdadera historia la imagen del clan Uchiha se vería seriamente afectada y con ello la imagen de la aldea. El que tuvieran buenas intenciones perdería importancia si era comparada con la sangre que había sido derramada. Dicen que el camino al infierno está labrado con buenas intenciones, pues ese era un buen ejemplo, nadie quería vivir en guerra pero la muerte de todo un clan era un precio demasiado alto a pagar.

Entrar a Anbu fue la mejor opción, no solo podría buscar a Sasuke y Naruto, también podría seguir cuidando de la aldea en secreto. Estaba seguro de que ambos vivían pues a pesar de estar muerto durante gran parte de la guerra ninja no le fue difícil conseguir la información que necesitaba.

Si estaba de regreso en el mundo de los vivos quería hacer algo diferente, aprovechar la oportunidad que se le brindaba y ser dueño de su propio destino. Pero había algo que le molestaba, era molesto no saber el porqué seguía con vida. Antes lo había hecho pero no podría afirmar que vivía pues su cuerpo era una imitación de lo que solía ser, sin contar el hecho de que alguien lo controlaba. Nada le aseguraba que esta vez sería diferente, porque aunque fuera consciente de sus actos nada indicaba que aquello fuera el prologo de una guerra.

Lo que sí era nuevo y algo inesperado era su compañera, Usagi. Cuando estuvo en Anbu nunca tuvo que instruir a los nuevos integrantes, ni siquiera tuvo a alguien que lo hiciera, él era nuevo, además tenía una misión que consumía todo su tiempo y que lamentablemente no pudo concluir como hubiera deseado.

Era el menor del grupo, por lo general siempre estaba ocupado con misiones pero tenía una en específico en el momento en que entró a esa organización. Era todavía un niño pero se vio obligado a dejar atrás sus juegos infantiles, era un ninja, no tenía tiempo para preocuparse de cosas triviales ni de ser un adolecente como otros de su edad.

Sobre Usagi no tenía mucho que decir, ni siquiera conocía su verdadero nombre, la forma de su máscara era la única forma que tenía para llamarla. Podría llamarla por su apellido pero no lo considero apropiado.

Salir era fácil, él lo había hecho pero entrar, eso era una historia diferente, ambos lo comprobaron en el momento que llegaron a su destino. La aldea se encontraba rodeada por un muro y en la entrada un portón cuidadosamente custodiado, o al menos así era en apariencia.

Ambos se acercaron al portón, no tenían un permiso o algo parecido pero eran Anbus de Konohagakure y esto les daba mayor libertad, algo que se había dado desde que la guerra había empezado, más precisamente en el momento en que la Alianza Shinobi fue creado. Los Anbus eran temidos y respetados por igual.

No había nadie y eso era más extraño, todo en ese lugar lo era, empezando por el hecho más extraño, quienes estaban muertos regresaron a la vida. Solo había dos gárgolas custodiando la entrada, la expresión tallada en el rostro de ambas era atemorizante, pero a simple vista no parecían ser una amenaza. La única diferencia entre las dos es que la que estaba a la derecha tenía alas y la de la izquierda la luna tatuada en la frente.

_ No pueden entrar_ les dijo una de las gárgolas a la vez que extendía sus grandes alas.

_ Deben demostrar que son dignos de hacerlo_ agregó la gárgola con la luna en su frente_ ambos serán sometidos a pruebas individuales.

_ Sí es que aceptan el desafío.

Dirigió una mirada a Usagi, no deseaba presionarla pero tampoco dejarla fuera, eran un equipo y eso no sería apropiado. En el pasado fue su error creer que podía hacer todo solo, no estaba en sus planes repetirlo.

_ Acepto_ había dicho su compañera, no parecía segura pero tampoco vacilante.

_ Ambos tomaremos el desafío_ agregó Karasu_ si llegamos hasta aquí no nos retiraremos tan fácilmente.

Las gárgolas sonrieron, parecían haber esperado esa respuesta. Se movieron a un lado y dejaron libre la entrada. Usagi intentó entrar pero él la detuvo. Todo el lugar olía a trampa, desde la inicial resistencia a la obediencia actual.

_ ¿Dónde está la verdadera entrada?

_ Eres listo_ le dijo la gárgola con alas.

_ Has pasado la primera prueba pero todavía faltan más.

_ Este es el momento en que deben separarse.

_ ¿No será una trampa?_ preguntó Usagi.

Ambas gárgolas comenzaron a reír. Aquella era una situación demasiado surrealista. No solo estaban hablando con dos gárgolas, criaturas que no solo eran inexistentes sino que lo que estaba frente a él eran estatuas de piedra. Si pensaba en ello notaría que nada en su nueva vida podría considerase como normal.

Cuando dejaron de reír las gárgolas saltaron de sus lugares. Las garras afiladas de ambas estatuas brillaban como si tuvieran luz propia, tan filosas que parecían poder cortar el aire.

_ Nosotros somos su prueba_ dijeron al unísono confirmando lo que en un principio Karasu había sospechado_ la puerta lleva al lugar en el que nos enfrentaremos.

Ambos shinobis se dirigieron al lugar señalado. Estaban tan cerca del final pero también en el punto más crítico. El lugar señalado estaba tan cerca y aunque no era seguro el que estuvieran allí sabía que en ese lugar estaban las respuestas que buscaba.

Usagi fue la primera en afrontar el desafío. Karasu pensó que sería interesante poder ver a un Hyuga pelear. Había escuchado de sus técnicas y habilidades pero hasta ese momento no había tenido una oportunidad de verlos en acción.

La gárgola con la luna tatuada en la frente fue la primera en actuar, se dirigió a gran velocidad contra la mujer. De no ser por los reflejos de la Hyuga aquel ataque hubiera sido suficiente para dejarla fuera de combate, incluso para herirla de muerte.

Las manos de la Anbu se cargaron de chackra y este adquirió la forma de dos leones. Ella falló en varias ocasiones antes de que uno de sus golpes fuera efectivo. Una grieta se formó en la estatua y fue suficiente para que la batalla terminara. Era su turno.

La gárgola con las alas pasó al área de combate. Trataría de no usar sus técnicas, no era el desconocer como reaccionara su cuerpo después de revivir, no era la primera vez que lo hacía pero esta vez las circunstancias eran diferentes. Su identidad era un misterio y quería mantenerla como tal.

Llevó una mano al porta armas in que la gárgola lo notara y antes de que esta pudiera reaccionar ya la había apresado con varios papeles bomba atados a una shuriken. A pesar del tiempo y de su muerte temporal seguía siendo bueno en shurikenjutsu.

_ Me rindo_ le dijo la gárgola de las alas_ pueden pasar.

Después de desactivar los papeles bomba, ambos cruzaron el portón. Ninguno volteo hacia las gárgolas, no era momento de mirar atrás, solo podían avanzar y cumplir con la misión que se les había encargado.

_ Karasu_ le llamó Usagi pero al momento calló.

_ ¿Pasa algo?_ preguntó el shinobi de la máscara de cuervo al comprender que le hablaban a él.

_ Lo si-siento_ se apresuró a decir Usagi_ es que no sé su no-nombre y usted u-usa una máscara de cuervo.

_ Cuando se es parte de Anbu el nombre y la identidad pierden sentido, llamame Karasu y ese será mi nuevo nombre, Usagi.

Usagi llevó su mano a la máscara, un conejo. Oficialmente no er parte de Anbu, tiempos de paz se acercaban pero no podía asegurar nada, al menos hasta que el cambio fuera una realidad, cuando portara esa máscara debía olvidarse de quién era y ser Usagi.

Anbu no era una rama ordinaria del cuerpo shinobi. Realizaban aquellas tareas que nadie más quería hacer, las de mayor peligro, eran vistos como héroes pero sus manos estaban manchadas e sangre y no tenían derecho a cuestionar las reglas existentes. Si Usagi quería ser parte de ese escuadrón sería tratada como tal El que se tratara de una prueba no le daría beneficios de ningún tipo, Anbu no era así pero no dudaba en que eso llegara a cambiar.

Ambos se separaron, de ese modo podrían cubrir más terreno. Había más personas desde la última vez que estuvo en ese lugar, había cambiado, en ese momento aquel lugar si merecía el título de aldea.

Todos sus habitantes tenían algo en común y es que en algún momento estuvieron muertos. No sabía si ellos al igual que él ignoraban lo que había pasado durante el tiempo en que permanecieron muertos o si conocían la razón por la que estaban de regreso. Aquello cada vez era más extraño.

_ Esta es la Aldea del Origen_ escuchó que le decían_ en este lugar los muertos regresan a la vida. La anulación del Tsukiyomi infinito y nuestro regreso todo está vinculado.

_ Hablando de esa forma no pareces tú.

_ No es como si fuera inmaduro, también puedo ser alguien razonable y hacer buenos comentarios.

_ ¿Seguro?

_ ¡Cállate! Arruinas mis geniales palabras.

_ Sigues siendo el mismo_ había dicho Karasu pero su voz no tenía reproche o burla, era felicidad al volver a verlo.

_ Ven, te están esperando.

Sin decir ninguna palabra, sin oponer resistencia se dejó llevar. No estaba frente a Sasuke ni Naruto pero conocía a quien lo guiaba y sabía que él podría darle respuestas, incluso a esas preguntas que no se había planteado.

…

**Notas Autora:**

Con este capítulo se reveló más información de Karasu ero aún no se ha dicho su nombre. Podría ser Shisui, Itachi o algún Oc inclusive. Se mostraron varios detalles poco claros aunque par que el Itahina se dé, todavía falta.

Gracias por leer, por sus comentarios, follows y favoritos (/*.*)/ y que tengan un buen día!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La trama es lo único que pertenece a AlenDarkStar.**

**Capítulo 7: Bajo el mismo cielo**

Aquella aldea era extraña, más que todas las aldeas en las que había estado antes, cada minuto que pasaba allí solo confirmaba sus palabras. No era la geografía del lugar, guardaba cierto parecido a Konoha, había numerosas casas y algunos pequeños locales, varias personas caminaban por las calles y eran ellos quienes hacían la diferencia.

Tenían la apariencia de humanos, ni siquiera lucían enfermos, no era como se veían sino quienes eran. Mentiría si dijera que los conocía a todos pero Hinata estaba segura de que muchos de ellos habían muerto o al menos la mayoría.

No los conocía, de hecho solo sabía sus nombres y que murieron como héroes salando a su aldea, shinobis que no abandonaron su camino ninja y murieron siguiendo sus ideales. Gente que aunque no conocía personalmente los respetaba.

Llevó una mano hasta su pecho en un vano intento de controlar sus propios latidos. Aquello era demasiado hermoso para ser real y temía que se tratara de un sueño. Pellizcó suavemente su brazo, podía parecer absurdo pero en esos momentos no sabía de otra forma para comprobar que no se trataba de un sueño.

La alegría se convirtió en inseguridad y temor. No sería la primera vez que caía presa de una ilusión, ya lo había experimentado cuando creyó estar es una cita con Naruto. Era aspirante a Anbu, de ninguna manera podía permitirse ser presa de sus propios deseos.

Si aquello se trataba de una broma querría que acabase cuanto antes. Prefería aceptar la mentira por más dolorosa que fuera antes que vivir en un sueño nuevamente. Ser una kunoichi implicaba aceptar los desafíos y nunca abandonar su camino ninja.

—Dispersión—susurró con pesar mientras cerraba los ojos, no estaría tranquila hasta descartar todas las opciones.

Abrió los ojos esperando encontrarse con un paisaje diferente. No fue así, nada había cambiado. Si bien tenía la certeza de que no se trataba de una ilusión le era difícil aceptar que no había una trampa atrás de todo eso.

Activó el byakugan y analizó la zona. Todos los chackras tenían un aspecto normal, algunos más fuertes que otros pero nada que indicara que algo extraño pasaba. No era la primera vez que veía a alguien regresar de la muerte, en la guerra tuvo que luchar contra ellos y después de la invasión de Pain pudo presenciarlo, de hecho poco le faltó para experimentar la muerte y el regresar a la vida.

—No es un engaño— le dijo Karasu que acababa de llegar— he hablado con varios de ellos y comprobado que son quienes dicen ser, lo que me contaron es algo que nadie más podía saber.

Aquellas palabras bastaron para que Hinata dejara de lado sus dudas. Tal vez no conocía la identidad de su compañero pero sabía que podía confiar en él. No tenía más razones para dudar y creer era más sencillo.

—Debe pensar que soy una tonta al desconfiar.

—En lo absoluto, un Anbu debe estar en un estado de alerta constante. Lo mejor será que investiguemos por separado, podremos encontrar algunas pistas valiosas.

Hinata observó como Karasu se retiraba. Hubiera preferido que ambos investigaran juntos, el tener a alguien a su lado que no fuera ajeno a ese mundo la hacía sentir segura. Pero entendía que de ese modo podrían avanzar con mayor velocidad y el hecho de que su compañero podría necesitar algo de tiempo para continuar con la misión.

Activó su doujutsu, encontrar a Naruto y Sasuke seguía siendo la prioridad de la misión. Sasuke era una de los pocos portadores del Rinnengan, no era de extrañarse que estuviera involucrado en aquellos extraños eventos.

Inmediatamente llevó su mano al pecho tratando de calmar su respiración. Comenzaba a pensar que no debió aceptar esa misión, se había dejado guiar por sus emociones e hizo uso de su temporal liderazgo para tomar esa misión.

A menos de un kilometro se encontraban Neji, Hizashi y su madre, tres personas a quienes nunca creyó volver a ver pero deseaba de corazón volver a hacerlo. Sintió como las fuerzas la abandonaban, nunca había sido buena con las emociones fuertes, por lo general solía desmayarse.

Acudió a su encuentro lo más rápido que pudo, deseosa de volver a verlos. La muerte de Neji era algo que no había terminado de asimilar y al verlo con vida no pudo evitar hacerse miles de preguntas.

Un paso adelante, no podía permitirse retroceder. Si se permitía dejar llevar por sus inseguridades estaría borrando lo que había logrado en esos años, no sería digna de caminar junto a Naruto ni de ser una Hyuga.

Estaban sentados en aquella pequeña barbacoa, callados. No se habían visto en tanto tiempo y sin embargo ninguno se animaba a hablar. Eran miembros del clan Hyuga, tenían una imagen que mostrar y aunque se encontraban en el lugar más peculiar les era difícil dejar atrás una vida de enseñanzas.

Retiró su máscara temerosa de las reacciones de sus familiares. No todos los días se reencontraba con quienes sabes que han muerto ni tienes que dar una noticia de tal magnitud. Nadie hablaba de Anbu pero era un secreto a voces lo que allí se daba.

No podría decir con seguridad quién estaba más sorprendido. De su madre y de su tío tenía pocos recuerdos pero tenía la certeza de que ninguna lograba visualizarla como parte del escuadrón Anbu ni siquiera Neji con el que había podido compartir más tiempo.

—Solo es temporal—respondió con unas risas nerviosas—necesitaban de alguien del clan Hyuga para cumplir con una pequeña misión.

—Sigue siendo una sorpresa—comentó Neji incrédulo—no imaginé que apoyaras la idea de ser Anbu.

—Es algo temporal, nada es seguro.

—Es solo que me sorprende ver lo lejos que has llegado en tan poco tiempo.

—Siempre supe que serías una gran kunoichi—le dijo su madre quien finalmente se había animado a abrazarla.

Hizashi Hyuga a pesar de haber mantenido la distancia en todo ese tiempo no dejaba de sonreír pues se sentía satisfecho al ver la relación entre su hijo y la hija de su hermano gemelo. Neji le había contado tantas cosas durante el tiempo en el que estuvieron en esa peculiar aldea sobre cómo a pesar de ser de la rama secundaria se le otorgó un papel de gran importancia en la cuarta guerra ninja.

Era la reunión más extraña en la que Hinata pudiera haber estado y estaba segurra de que eso no cambiaría en mucho tiempo sin embargo atesoraba cada minuto que estaba allí en lo más profundo de su corazón. Al poder hablar con ellos de la manera en que lo hacía sentía que lo que vivía era real y no una ilusión como tanto temía.

Quizás no era el reencuentro más afectivo ni ellos los más expresivos pero eran una familia, diferente pero una familia con un fuerte lazo que los unía.

— ¿Volverán a la aldea? —se animó a preguntar la heredera del clan Hyuga.

—Por ahora no—respondió Hizashi—no hasta que estemos seguros del motivo por el que hemos regresado y de que nuestra presencia no generara mayores problemas en la aldea.

Aunque deseaba que regresaran Hinata comprendía las palabras de su tío. Si bien en el mundo shinobi no era tan extraño el que alguien regresará del mundo de los muertos pocas veces o ninguna había significado algo bueno. Quienes hacían uso de estas técnicas por lo general tenían intenciones de destruir Konoha.

—Debo seguir con mi misión—comentó Hinata algo cabizbaja—debo buscar a Naruto pero no lo duden, volveré pronto.

—La acompaña Hinata-sama, se dónde se puede encontrar Naruto.

Agradecía el que Neji la acompañara porque de ir sola estaba segura que se desmayaría. La guerra se había terminado y la paz parecía haber regresado a la aldea, no había ningún motivo por el que Naruto no pudiera responderle a su declaración de amor y eso la hacía sentir nerviosa.

Cuando se declaró no esperaba recibir una respuesta, solo lo hizo porque era egoísta y porque deseaba hacerle saber de sus sentimientos. No hubiera soportado el verlo morir sin hacer nada por lo que decidió hacer una batalla en la que no consideraba tener una oportunidad de ganar.

Naruto estaba en el puesto de ramen, por los tazones vacíos a su alrededor dedujo que no llevaba poco tiempo allí. Para ninguno de los dos era una sorpresa que el rubio por sí solo hubiera terminado con diez tazones de ramen pues lo habían visto comer una mayor cantidad.

—La dejo sola, Hinata-sama.

Antes de que Hinata pudiera replicar o siquiera decir una palabra Neji había desaparecido. Debería agradecer ese detalle por parte de su primo pues sentía que tenían mucho de que hablar. No era únicamente la posición de Sasuke pues confiaba que Karasu lo hiciera. Era lo que pasaba entre los dos, enfrentarse a ella misma y los sentimientos que tenía por el rubio.

En su mente el reencuentro era diferente. Había tenido tiempo para pensar en él y ciertamente se había creado una novela rosa en su cabeza pero al estar allí todo parecía tan distante. Quería abrazarlo, confesarse nuevamente pero las palabras parecían morir en su boca y sus pies conectarse al suelo.

Antes de que pudiera animarse a hacer algo la voz de Naruto interrumpió sus pensamientos. No había entendido nada de lo que dijo pues tenía la boca llena de comida pero aquel intento de conversación le dio el valor para acercarse a él.

No hubo un encuentro romántico de telenovela ni un beso apasionado pero sí un momento significativo para ambos jóvenes. Naruto le hizo un espacio a su lado y pidió un ramen de cerdo para ella.

El silencio se tornó incómodo pues ninguno sabía que decir. No estaban en el lugar más normal de todos y tenían tanto de que hablar, era difícil decidir con qué empezar y cómo decirlo. Tuvo que apartarse unos instantes para contestar la llamada de Karasu.

— ¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó Naruto y Hinata agradeció tener algo de que conversar.

—No mucho, Karasu dice que la misión ya está terminada pero que encontró a alguien que puede aclararnos algunas dudas. Pero todavía tengo tiempo para un tazón de ramen.

—Es una segunda oportunidad, para poder hacer las cosas bien esta vez.

Ambos se dedicaron a comer el ramen que les habían servido. El silencio ya no era incómodo al contrario, este estaba marcado por la complicidad que ambos compartían. El rubio deslizó su disimuladamente su brazo sobre los hombros de su compañera y ella no rechazó aquel gesto. No había sido el más romántico de los reencuentros, eso nadie podía asegurarlo pero fue el inicio de algo nuevo y eso era suficiente para los dos.

…

En un lugar un poco apartado, dos jóvenes se encontraban platicando tranquilamente, un escenario aparentemente normal si no fuera porque ambos hombres ya habían muerto. Uno de ellos portaba una máscara con forma de cuervo y el uniforme tradicional de un Anbu.

—Es extraño verte de nuevo con el uniforme Anbu.

Bajo la máscara de cuervo una expresión incrédula tomó forma. Conocía a su primo y aunque le alegraba ver que nada había cambiado hubiera pedido algo de seriedad en él. La situación era extraña, podía ser el preludio de una de las peores tragedias pero también podía ser la oportunidad de corregir los errores del pasado.

—Ambos regresamos al mundo de los vivos ¿y lo único que te sorprende es verme de nuevo con el uniforme Anbu?

—Estar vivo es bueno, no es como si debiera preocuparme por ello.

—Cuando me revivieron fui usado para atacar Konoha, no hay motivos para creer que esta vez será diferente.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿eso no te dice nada?

—Es mejor no bajar la guardia, puede ser el preludio de la guerra.

Las risas de muchos niños se escuchaban a lo lejos. Ambos sonrieron ante ello, quizás ese no era el lugar más normal pero era el lugar por el que tanto tiempo habían trabajado, la razón por la que se convirtieron en shinobis.

—Entiendo que quieras descubrir lo que sucede y sé quién puede ayudarte. Naruto y Sasuke son los únicos que tienen la respuesta pero no te aseguro que quieran hablar.

— ¿Sabes dónde están?

—Naruto debe estar en el puesto de ramen y Sasuke... creo que está con la tía Mikoto.

Karasu calló, ya sabía que estaban allí, su primo se lo había dicho perro no se sentía listo para hablar con ellos, no después de lo que había ocurrido. En aquel momento sintió que hizo lo correcto y que no tenía otra opción pero el sentir culpa era inevitable del mismo modo en que no pudo evitar contener las lágrimas el día en que dejó la aldea.

Respiró profundo tomando fuerzas. No era momento de acobardarse, eso no iba de acorde a su personalidad. Si no lo perdonaban lo aceptaría pero nada le impediría seguir con su misión. Nunca imaginó que volvería a verlos, menos en una situación tan extraña y bizarra.

—Llévame con Sasuke.

—Sabía que dirías eso.

La mirada de su padre era seria, tal y cómo la recordaba. No había muestras de rencor u odio y eso lo hizo sentirse más culpable. No podía arrepentirse por la decisión tomada, hizo lo que en su momento consideró necesario para proteger su aldea y a su hermano menor pero eso no hacía que doliera menos todo lo que le causó a su clan.

Se dirigió a Sasuke. Ya había tenido oportunidad de hablar con él, contarle la verdad de lo que ocurrió con su clan. El odio quedó en el pasado y tenían una nueva oportunidad, podría hacer lo que no pudieron hacer en el pasado, entrenar y ¿Por qué no? Hacer algunas bromas.

— ¿De nuevo en Anbu? No cabe duda de que eres un Uchiha—le dijo Fugaku Uchiha sin disimular el orgullo que sentía.

Aquellas palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa. Sabía que su padre no le guardaba rencor por lo ocurrido la noche en que se dio la masacre Uchiha y que entendía sus motivos, era una lastima que lo hubiera entendido demasiado tarde.

—Esta es una nueva oportunidad, no tenemos porque desaprovecharla—comentó Mikoto Uchiha quien observaba con orgullo a su familia nuevamente reunida.

—Supongo que tienes muchas dudas—le dijo Sasuke con su acostumbrada indiferencia—conozco a alguien que tiene las respuestas que buscas.

—Espera un poco—le dijo Shisui—no nos hemos visto en muchos años, creo que tenemos mucho de que hablar.

—Llamare a Usagi, la misión es de los dos.

—Así que ¿Usagi? ¿Hay algo que quisieras contarnos?

—Solo es una compañera Shisui, no hay nada.

—Al menos no ahora, no la conozco pero mi instinto me lo dice.

Quizás las circunstancias no eran las más normales y la incertidumbre no desaparecía. Pero nada de eso importaba porque finalmente todos estaban bajo el mismo cielo.

…

Nota Autora:

Lamento la tardanza. Este ha sido uno de los capítulos que más me ha costado escribir, tenía inspiración y pude terminar uno de mis fics pendientes pero este no salía y aún no estoy del todo segura con el resultado. Espero que con este capítulo haya quedado claro la verdadera identidad de Karasu, en el próximo capítulo se revelaran los secretos que envuelven a la aldea del origen y el misterio de las resurrecciones.

Aca empieza el Naruhina, como he dicho anteriormente habrá un poco antes de que se de el ItaHina. Ambos tienen una historia y quiero terminarla antes de desarrollar la pareja principal del fic. Podría hacer que Naruto se enamore de alguien más incluso que conserve ese sentimiento de atracción por Sakura que mostró en la primera parte pero quiero hacer algo diferente.

Gracias por leer!


End file.
